Fuel systems for internal combustion engines, such as those in automobiles, are typically designed to eliminate heat. This is because it is generally accepted that colder air is more dense thereby increasing fuel density and allowing for greater power generation.
Fuel may also be thermally cracked. In this approach, fuel is heated. However, past approaches require inefficient heaters to heat the fuel and there is not a commercially practical implementation available.